Fitzwilliam Darcy : A Story in Vignettes
by Augmented Argument
Summary: The story of Darcy's life in Drabbles : from a little boy to meeting Lizzie to his now grown up , married state.  Inspired by Under The Track Coldplay version . Please do R
1. Chapter 1: The Swamp Incident

_There is a place_

_ It has a face_

_ And he was walking out the door_

_ His mother said she was ashamed cuz he had no place to go._

_

* * *

_

He was running. Faster than he knew he could, the air in his hair and on his face and arms and everywhere.  
Rushing, running, jumping - trying to get away as fast as possible so that neither Mother nor Nana would see him, he was running, he was running,he was going to **the swamp**.  
He reached before George and felt thrilled for a while at being first.

There at that swamp, out-of-bounds and first to arrive - Fitzwilliam Darcy was king of the world. (only more important. Because he _was_ a Darcy.)  
So he waited for George to come so they could finish the bet.  
He took a few practice tries , just to see - his clothes were wet and dirty , but he could give them to Crawford secretly, and Mother would never find out. He grinned to himself. It felt so good to be bad. A little guilty, sure - but mostly just very,very good.

A loud yell from behind shook him and there Mother was, holding George by the ear and not looking very happy at all. Stupid George. He always, always got caught and it always got him into trouble.

And now Mother was shouting about not trying to jump across the swamp again.

NO JAM TARTS FOR A WEEK?  
Stupid, stupid George.


	2. Chapter 2: Father Fumes

A/N :Thank You, ElizabethAnneSoph and rayvness79! :D -It's my first story and it means so much that someone's reading it *does happy little hamster dance* Hope you enjoy this, too. -AA

* * *

_He was afraid and I was fine_

_He wanted peace of mind_

* * *

Father was home.  
Father was angry.  
But Father was _home_.

"He is stressed, little man - having an estate so large as this requires much keeping, do you know?  
There,there my little master, let it go." Mrs Reynolds was always saying.

And yet - how could he let it _go_?  
He was angry with Father. Hated him, when he came back from long trips only to go upstairs to the study. And not one word to his son. Because that is what he was, wasn't he? His _**son**_.

His favourite son?

It's not like...he wasn't...he didn't _mean_ to mess up the papers..the window was tight...and...

Whatever it was - Why did he _**shout**_ so much anyway? What_ for?_

And so Will spent the rest of the day sulking in the library till Mrs Reynolds said that dinner had been served.

Mr. Darcy would be leaving to town on business again the coming morrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Home and Hearth

A/N - YepItsMe - Actually I was referring to Wickham. We know that the elder Mr. Darcy took him under his wing, so I'm presuming he would've wanted Will to treat him as an equal brother. (Baseless assumption, I'm afraid :P )

Thank you and TheGreenElephant911 for reading! It makes me happy :D - AA

* * *

_3 times turn and you're gone,_  
_and you're gone You are free,_  
_You are free,_  
_It's a long way home_

* * *

"Welcome back home,Mr. Darcy , don't you look all grown up and dashing as ever!"

"You're too nice to me,Mrs. Reynolds ," he replied , just the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Really, though- she was, he had just travelled for 9 hours straight, his shirt was untucked and brown and his hair was probably filled with nettle and insects (he'd been growing it in an effort to...well, he wasn't going to mention THAT to Mrs. Reynolds.)

"Where are Mother and Father?" he asked,setting down his case and hastily gulping the glass of water that she had put down in front of him.

"They will be back very soon, they wouldn't want to miss seeing you - it has been 6 months since you have been here last!"

"But where HAVE they gone?"

"Here it comes, piping hot for the tired Sir! Finish it all up, my dear!"

Refusing to allow the seductive aroma of the chef's signature Roast Turkey to tempt him, he went on with his interrogation "Mrs. Reynolds!Do tell me! PLEASE!"

"The fact is, my dear, we believe your mother may be having a baby, but due to her ill-health the last two months, the physician feels a complication may arise during the process and wants to oversee it personally."

"But why is the physician not _here_ then?"

"You must ask your Father that. They are trying a new 'method' I believe." Disapproval was written all over Mrs. Reynolds' face, so he did not pursue the matter any further.

_**So**_. he was going to have a little brother.  
He didn't even know if he was glad. He probably was. It was hard to tell, as tired as he was.

The Roast Turkey was brilliant, though.

Ah. Pemberley.


	4. Chapter 4: Catastrophes and Carnations

_What have we done? Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_  
_Was it me?_  
_Can't you see -_  
_It's a long way home._

* * *

He didn't want to go through all of this again.  
The black coats and white carnations, the endless tears and whispered "I'm so sorry"s.

And the pain.

He didn't want the pain.

He felt like he had aged 4 times the past 3 years, with Mother gone and Father sullen and morose, still recovering. Being the only one who took care of Georgie apart from Mrs. Reynolds.  
Ofcourse Father cared.  
Did he?  
How could he do this to them? He's heard the chambermaid's gossip. About pills and a bottle.  
He didn't want to believe it...but, to be honest, he wasn't surprised. No, not surprised, just this crashing wave of sadness and nothingness.

He felt like he was to blame. For being a bad son, maybe, for not...but his throat choked and the nothingness washed over him again and he couldn't think.

"Peaceful Death while asleep " the obituary read.

Peaceful, maybe for HIM, but not for Georgie, not for himself-

He was too young for this.

But God didn't really care. God didn't really care, because were you ever too young?


	5. C5 : Snake is Sly Slythering Serpent

A/N - readingKs ,YepItsMe , honest leigh and MISSxMAGIC : thank you :) Hope you enjoythis as well.

* * *

_There is a snake,_  
_he will awake and he will get you off the floor._  
_You'll start to shake,_  
_your friends will sweat You are high you will forget._

* * *

Darcy was having palpitations, but everyone else was too drunk to notice. It wasn't very unusual for it to happen either.

Darcy was a regular at The Toad and Toadstool, often getting very drunk. For someone who was managing one of the largest estates in Derbyshire, this was hardly good conduct, but as Mr. Beddoes was given to understand , the young lad had been through some troubling times, so he got 'im his ale and lager every night. Not that he was complaining about it. The man drank like a camel, and he had always considered that a good thing.

Oh dear. He was still screaming. Really, if this didn't happen to be his business, he'd see to it that these young people drank a little less. Now the boy's gone and passed out on the floor. Who's going to go clean up after him then? Throwing the washcloth over his shoulder, he went to pick the boy up. Crkin horse-nibbles! Was he a tall 'un!  
Paying no heed to the mutterings of 'snake' and 'not her' , he managed to ask a few of Darcy's sober friends to carry him home. Good old Bingley, always there at hand, though a little gone himself.  
Perhaps tomorrow he would ask young Charles to take better care of his friend. _After_ buying Ruby those new shoes.


	6. Chapter 6: Houses have Hearts

_She is afraid cuz you are dying,_  
_But you have got your peace of mind._

* * *

There he was again, slumped over Charles' shoulder, reeking of alcohol and depression. Why did he do this to himself? Why? She furiously tried to keep the tears away from her face, stuck in her throat.  
She knew he had a lot to deal with, but so did _she_. Why did nobody understand that? Just because she was younger doesn't mean she didn't understand what was going on, just because she'd never had the chance to properly get to know her parents doesn't mean she's never missed it or wanted to.  
And now her brother, the best brother in the entire world, the one who'd stood by her like a rock through all of this - had crumbled, _killing_ himself with alcohol, as if drowning in that sea would solve _anything._

The disgust and pain mingled into concern. She wanted to slap him, to shake him up, to comfort him and say that everything would be alright. That no matter how bad things were, they'd always be there together. She wanted him to hug her, to tell her not to cry, to say that he'd take care of, that no matter what happened, he'd be there - they'd always be there for each other.

Charles had reached the front door.

Maybe she'd tell George to talk to Will. Thank God for George, the only one who listened to what she said, the only one who wouldn't say 'she was too young to trouble herself' or dismiss her with a 'what's my busiess is my business'.  
George.  
Quickly smudging the G&G she'd doodled on her notebook, she left the window and went to call Mrs. Reynolds to help Charles carry her brother upstairs.


	7. C7 : I'll Sell My Soul

A/N : Sorry, but I'd almost given up on this story. Then a few story alerts made me feel better about it, so here it is. I promised I'd finish it an here it is. I hope you like it. R&R please! Criticism and Appreciation equally important and wanted. Love, Anya.

* * *

_Three times turn and you're gone, and you're gone._

_You are free, you are free_

_It's a long way home._

The note was shaking in his hand, the parchment wet and soggy. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted the words to melt away and die. But no matter how hard he stared at it, the letters remained fixed and the silence of the house berated him. Reminding him that it was his fault the piano didn't sing, his fault the stairs didn't creak under giggling shoes.

Battling his demons with the worst weapon available, he'd neglected his family. He'd pushed away dear, brave, annoying Georgie. And now-

He laughed with the pain of remembrance, and read the note again, the words jumping out at him and piercing him like arrows.

Wickham. Love. Marriage.

And then , after ages, something overcame Darcy. A steely determination , an almost tangible will power. He was going to bring Georgie back, whatever it took. He'd track them down and make that evil idiot pay.

With clenched fists, he silently let out a prayer for the first time in 4 years .

"Let me bring her back God, and I swear I won't let another smidgen of pain come to her. I'll be the brother I should've been to her these past few years, I'll be the man Mummy would've wanted me to be. But let me find her, God, let me find her. Please. I'll never ask you for anything else again."


	8. Author's Note

A/N : Okay, so another update, Yay! It's not a chapter though, sorry. Quick Interlude guys. I just want to address a few questions.

Darcy's drinking because he lost his dad, and the pain of a parent committing suicide got to him. He feels like he should've been a better son, so his dad would feel he had something to live for. Yes, Darcy works hard for the estate, but at night the depression gets to him. He's basically closed himself off already.

This drabble thing is keeping everything very short, so here's a bit of history on the last chapter. In Chapter 6 - Darcy has a dream about a snake biting Georgie (very mythical, I know but maybe his subconscious noticed something and is trying to warn him.) By this point, Wickham has already gambled away all of the money he inherited and is working hard at seducing Georgie.

Georgie thinks she's a burden on Darcy since he keeps pushing her away when she asks him about his habit, and he thinks she's too young for him to unload his trouble.

I didn't want to explain all this in too much detail- I know that in a drabble series, y'all like to piece the series together yourselves, but I felt I'd address the doubts.

Pllleeeeasssee tell me what you think,and I hope you've got your answers, Graciela and YepItsMe :) !

Much love and more chocolate- Anya


End file.
